


la vie en rose

by nb_bumblebee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i've been in fruk hell for 100 years, just husbands being husbands, rated teen and up for 1 (one) innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nb_bumblebee/pseuds/nb_bumblebee
Summary: another (perfect) moment.





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> april 28 is america's national day of dance, and me being me i wrote it then and forgot to upload it until now. apologies for possible ooc-ness, i haven't written anything for hetalia in three and a half years.

arthur, upon entering the home he shared with francis, was engulfed in the sound of a sultry voice crooning lyrics in french.

_"quand il me prend dans ses bras, il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose..._

"francis," he called softly, exasperation lacing his voice. soft laughter wafted through the air. "in the living room, _mon cher_!"

as arthur got closer to the living room, the music grew louder, and so did francis's annoyingly sensual singing. sure enough, when he came to stand in the entryway, the frenchman was swaying his hips to the music.

arthur coughed softly, catching his lover's attention. "what's the occasion?"

"arthur, my love." francis turned, extending a hand to the shorter man. "dance with me."

"i'll pass, thanks."

"you know, your brother told me something quite interesting today." francis was walking closer, a simply irresistible smile dripping from his lips. arthur crossed his arms. "and that was?"

"apparently, in america, it is the national day of dance." francis wrapped his arms around arthur's waist and pulled him close, so that the only things between them were arthur's still-crossed arms (and his pride).

"and?" the englishman scoffed, making no move to wriggle free as francis began to sway to the music again. "what makes you think i want to celebrate anything of that pompous, ungrateful prat's?"

"because despite your shortcomings in the culinary arts-"

"hey!"

"you are quite the dancer." francis finished with a smirk as arthur finally sighed and placed one hand on francis's shoulder. a look of surprise flashed across the frenchman's face, and he was quick to grasp arthur's other hand.

"june of 1919." francis murmured, pulling arthur closer. "we danced like this in the palace. you told me..."

arthur smiled. "that i hated you, and that the only reason i was dancing with you was because i was out of practice." he leaned his head on francis's shoulder, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. "i lied."

francis laughed. "i guessed so, judging by the fact that fifteen minutes later you were undressing me."

arthur flushed bright red. "s-shut up!"

francis just sighed contently and led his partner in a spin before dipping him. arthur let out a little yelp of surprise. "wha- give me some warning next time!"

despite themselves, the two burst into laughter, foreheads pressed together as the soft music continued to provide the soundtrack to another perfect moment.

_c'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie, il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie..._


End file.
